Black Creek
Black Creek is a large wooded area in a small rural community somewhere in Atlantic Canada. It contains a wide variety of trees and different plant and animal species. It is also home to a large unsolved missing persons case spanning over 15 years. In October 2010, three high-school conversation students decided to do a film project in Black Creek for its plant and wildlife richness. They all went missing. When they started the project, it was regulars of them standing in front of the camera talking about certain plants you could find anywhere in your backyard that also exist in forests. Sometimes they were moving around so people could see the small plants, while sometimes they stood in front of a large object. They mostly did this with trees. But the cameraman, also the writer of the assignment position of the project Brandon Davids, noticed something was happening to the shots they were taking. Sometimes the videos they were taking just cut out and started again at a different point in time or they were just distorted and sometimes wouldn't even playback. He only showed this to only one of the group members named Shane Jameson explaining that it would scare the other member revealed as Mark O'Niel, and he wouldn't work with them anymore on the project. Shane dismissed it as moisture getting into the camera as it was very cold when they were working on it. Then, one day, they were shooting near the creek but not actually working on the project, more like filming themselves doing stupid stunts like jumping over the creek. Brandon and Mark are sitting on top of a hill while Shane is seen in the background attempting to jump the creek. Brandon talks to Mark about whether or not Mark is going to another one of their friends' house called Matty. Mark says he is not sure and Brandon focuses the camera on Shane's jump, Shane is successful and Brandon returns focus to himself handing Mark Shane's iPod saying he can listen to it on the way to Matty's house. In Black Creek. The next day, Brandon and Shane are walking on a gravel trail and the camera is pointed to the ground so we can't see Shane and Brandon's faces. Brandon tells Shane that when he called Matty's house the night Mark was over there Matty just told him that Mark never reached his house and the time of the call was 9:30 PM, when Mark left at 8:19 PM. Shane explains that maybe Mark changed his mind and went back to his house. They stop near a tree and Brandon and Shane both see Shane's iPod on the ground. On the iPod are 2 videos both of which Mark took during his trip into Black Creek. Video #1 reveals that Mark got lost in the woods on the way to Matty's house and he's hearing noises around him. Video #2 reveals that Mark is lying on the ground and saying that the noises are getting louder and that he fears for his life. Then, in mid-sentence, he gets dragged away. After viewing the tape, there is a video of distortion and we can't hear what Brandon says to Shane. The video then cuts to both Brandon and Shane in a car in Black Creek. This is now known as "The Missing 7 Minutes" of video footage taken in-between when Shane and Brandon find the iPod videos to where they are in Black Creek, Brandon explains to Shane that they must find Mark before the night is through. It is unknown whether this was taken on the same day they found out Mark went missing or not. The video cuts again to Brandon and Shane walking through the woods looking for Mark. Shane says he can see something up ahead but we don't see it until they are very close and Brandon focuses the camera on what appears to be Marks body lying face-down in the ground. Shane says that he can see something in the woods, but we don't see it because Brandon is already running toward the car screaming. In his paranoid state, Brandon locks the car doors but incidentally locks Shane out as well. When Shane finally gets to the car Brandon is holding the camera towards Shane as he is crying for Brandon to unlock the doors, Brandon fumbles for the switch but before Shane can open it he gets dragged away into the forest. The video cuts over an unknown time period where Brandon is still in the car whimpering and saying Shane's name when we hear a thump from atop the car. Brandon points the camera towards the windshield where we see Shane's body rolling down on top of the hood. Brandon screams then runs out of the car, in confusion and fear, and runs down the dirt road. He walks for another unknown amount of time then eventually stops and kneels down in front of the camera explaining that he knew of the previous disappearances but did not tell the others and that it was his fault he brought them there. He warns the viewer never to go to the place called Black Creek and says, "There's something out here..." but stops and turns his head as if he heard something. A hand reaches into frame and grabs Brandon dragging him away along with his other friends. Text appears on a black screen explaining how an unknown assailant found the camera in the middle of the road containing all the footage they had filmed over a span of possibly 3 days or so. It also explains that the only conceivable evidence was Brandon's shoe that was torn off when he was dragged away and that the rest of them were declared "missing" with the RCMP taking the footage away as evidence but not before it was uploaded to the internet by someone. There are rumors that there were more videos that were recorded then there were shown and that they have yet to be uploaded or found. This is one of the versions that was found but some people think it is either fake or re-enacted by the people who have actually viewed the footage itself. Video Category:Disappearances Category:Videos